It is known in the prior art to allow a user to enter flight plan information and file a flight plan via the Internet with an aviation authority, such as the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA). When a pilot files a flight plan with the FAA, the FAA acknowledges that it has received it and the flight plan is considered “accepted”. However, use of this procedure does not require the FAA to allow that flight plan to be followed. Depending on air traffic and weather conditions, the FAA may modify the flight plan route. Typically before takeoff, the pilot will contact the FAA and find out what route was cleared or “activated”.
It is also known in prior art to extract and store flight plan data available from air traffic data, and to provide such flight plan data to a user. It also known to store flight plan data for previous flights between a departure airport and a destination airport and provide this flight plan data to a user. Additionally, it is known to extract from this stored flight plan data that which is associated with a selected type of aircraft.